


权宜之计

by KYotodo



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “……您知道，您的伴侣需要中和您的形象，您一贯的形象是强硬而激进，因此最好您的伴侣人选能够柔和一些。身份不能太低，但最好不要是政界的人。”





	权宜之计

**Author's Note:**

> 真羞愧我会说出这种话来，但是：政体虚构，一应设定为谈恋爱服务。

玛丽到达的时候，拉扎尔已经将今日的报刊阅读完毕。他迅速地起立，行了一个吻手礼。这位美丽的夫人对他微微一笑，偏过头朝身后示意：“请容我向您介绍奥朗普·杜·佩吉。”

在她身后的少女行上前来，浅笑盈盈地伸出手。玛丽介绍说：“她是我的助理。”

“杜·佩吉的独女，”拉扎尔补充道。去年毕业于巴黎高等美术学院，但在那之前她就已经是玛丽的助理了。他亲吻奥朗普的手背。

“您好，德·佩罗伯爵。”奥朗普收回手。

“那不过是个虚衔，”拉扎尔客套地说。玛丽率先坐下，奥朗普坐在她右手边。

“请坐，拉扎尔，”玛丽挥了挥手。“您一定好奇我为什么要请你来。”

“是的，”拉扎尔点点头，坐在她对面的沙发上。“毕竟周末的慈善晚会上就能见面了。您一定是有很重要的事情。”

“不，不，只是感谢您的忠诚。您对路易帮助良多。”

拉扎尔点点头。“这是我应当做的。”

“而路易对此十分满意——不，我不需要什么，”玛丽柔声对侍者说道。她转过头来，看着拉扎尔：“毕竟，不求回报的人不多。”

拉扎尔微微蹙眉。“我想我得到的回报让我配不上‘不求回报’这个形容。”

玛丽微微一笑。“我听说，尚未装入口袋的金币便不属于你。”

拉扎尔深吸了一口气。“您在暗示什么，夫人？”

“您知道，”玛丽换了一个坐姿，“我的丈夫并不是一个意志坚定的人，他很容易被人说动。”

“他确实善于采纳意见。”拉扎尔僵硬地说。

“他同时也是一个……非常……重视家庭的人，”玛丽轻轻地说道，“您知道，他一向认为，家庭就像一个……锚，不是吗？”

拉扎尔有好一会儿说不出话来。“这一点从来不重要。”

“是的、是的，他从前不在乎，但是……现在有人让他想了起来。”玛丽耸耸肩，把手包拿在手里。“幸运的是，这并不是什么麻烦事。奥朗普会替我再多解释一点；请见谅，我确实还有活动。”

拉扎尔起身护送她离开俱乐部的大厅。他折返回来，俯视着奥朗普。她先前向侍者要了一杯茶，眼下正啜饮着。

“杜·佩吉小姐。”

“德·佩罗先生，”奥朗普放下茶杯，“请您坐下。”

拉扎尔浮起一个冷笑。“然后陪你玩过家家酒？”

“我和您一样是这些任性的大人物的受害者，”奥朗普直视着他的眼睛。“您不必把怒火发泄在我身上，事实上，我是来帮您的。”

拉扎尔控制住情绪，仍然坐回她对面。“请原谅。”他低声说罢，，抓起自己的杯子，灌了一大口咖啡。

“我理解您，”奥朗普顿了一顿，“我有恋人了。”

拉扎尔偏了偏头。“这就是您的游说？”

“不，我只是在替我们省掉一点尴尬，”奥朗普镇定地回答道。

“在我看来，您这是把我们两个的麻烦变成了我一个人的麻烦。”

奥朗普又喝了口茶，垂着眼不看他。

寂静持续了几分钟，拉扎尔终于说道：“您还有什么话要说？”

“关于您的伴侣的选择……”

“我还有选择？”

“……您知道，您的伴侣需要中和您的形象，您一贯的形象是强硬而激进，因此最好您的伴侣人选能够柔和一些。身份不能太低，但最好不要是政界的人。”奥朗普快速地说道，她顿了顿，问道：“您有合适的人选吗？”

“我倒是认识一个人， **他** 很符合这一切要求，”拉扎尔挖苦地说。

“很好。”

“很好？！”拉扎尔怀疑地看向奥朗普。

奥朗普再次同他对视：“您也知道，对于军队出身的人，人们的刻板印象就是保守，而我们这次竞选打的牌就是‘多元’。”

拉扎尔被她气笑了。“杜·佩吉难道不是基督教徒吗？”

“我是，但我也是一个政客，”奥朗普冷静地回答道。拉扎尔定睛看她，他头一次发现这女人少女的皮下是和老杜·佩吉一模一样的政治生物。

“不愧是你父亲的独女，”他略带嘲讽地说道。

“谢谢赞美，”奥朗普移开视线。“从现在开始，您可以适当地曝光他。在终选之前有一场宴会，在那之前订婚，然后您就可以带他来。”

“这真是荒谬。”拉扎尔说道。

“是的，”奥朗普说。她喝干净茶，从手包中取出一张名片。“您随时可以联系我，但我必须离开了。对了，路易正在放松。”

拉扎尔接过名片，随手放进自己的公文夹中。他把奥朗普送到俱乐部的停车场，奥朗普同他道别：“那么周末见。”

拉扎尔点点头，远远地看着她登上玛丽的爱车。

所以玛丽根本没有什么活动。至少这十五分钟内没有。拉扎尔目送他们远去，转头找到自己的车，让司机送他去路易最喜欢的高尔夫球场。

他果然遇上了路易。这位多变的先生显得十分尴尬；他这个人最大的好处就是藏不住事，拉扎尔很轻易地就知道：玛丽说的是对的，至少在“不求回报”这一点上是对的。他转而寻求给情人送礼物的建议，路易的态度顿时热切了许多。

离开球场时，拉扎尔脸上一点笑意都没有。他捏着自己的黑莓，慢慢地旋转。

他绝不可能放任自己的付出就此沉没，无论为了挣回他应得的需要什么；他思考着合适的人选。

安东尼奥·萨列里这个名字再一次弹了出来；事实上，这就是奥朗普描述“他的伴侣”时，拉扎尔心里冒出的第一个答案。

他出身音乐世家，本人也是著名的音乐家，虽然并不是政客，但他和拉扎尔在不同的宴会上见过几次面。拉扎尔对他克制但周到的待人处事印象深刻；此外，萨列里今年才来巴黎，他能完美地解释过往的缺席。

拉扎尔顿了顿，觉得这个想法非常可笑。他和萨列里并没有深刻地沟通过，甚至连普通朋友都算不上。拉扎尔对音乐没有任何看法，他猜测自己在萨列里眼中大概是不可沟通的芸芸众生之一吧。

他在萨列里的名字上划了一杠。

 


End file.
